freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Good Clan Names/@comment-44638376-20191210141250
Hello everyone, I see there has been some recent activity here. For those who do not know me or do not remember me, my name was Selena Werewolfgem and then later on, Night Star in FreeRealms. I was the former leader of Warrior Cats of Blazingfire Clan (or something like that, my memory of my former clan's name is skewed, I apologize.) In Feral Heart, I was known as Selena/Sel. The reason I am commenting here is because there has been recent activity and I saw this as a good place to comment news. If the''' creator of this page does not want this comment to be here and to instead be on a separate page, just message me and I'll move this comment elsewhere. 'Read this if you are unfamilar with FreeRealms Sunrise (just writing this if you are not aware): ' To those who may not know, there has been a project to revive FreeRealms from its sunset into a sunrise. This project has been going on for quite some time and has been through the stage of closed alpha. The project is called FreeRealms Sunrise. The project's next jump is open beta which has no release date, though we suspect it's soon due to last night's update patreon post by Mayhem (the person leading this project). The project has its own Discord which you can join (I will link it down below). The Discord is filled with other FreeRealms veterans and maybe even some newcomers. Anyone is welcome to join. Disclaimer: I am in no way part of the FRS staff, I am just spreading news. FRS Discord link: https://discord.gg/ (if the link expires, just let me know through message wall or my Discord: Selena#5815 . The link to sign up to Discord is: https://discordapp.com/ . 'You are now over with the FRS Discord bit. ' - '''Warrior Cats of FreeRealms Sunrise Wiki: I also want to say that there is a new FreeRealms Warrior Cats Wiki made specifically for FreeRealms Sunrise. It was created by Crookedstar (leader of Bloodclaw Clan) and StarEclipse (leader of Equinox Clan). As stated by them on their wiki, anyone is allowed to create pages, establish their own clan's name and page, etc as long as it does not break the Wiki's guidelines. Warrior Cats of FreeRealms Sunrise Wiki link: https://warrior-cats-of-free-realms-sunrise.fandom.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_of_Free_Realms_Sunrise_Wiki - Warrior Cats of FreeRealms Sunrise Discord: Crookedstar and StarEclipse have also made a Discord for fellow warrior cats to socalize. Any warrior cat is allowed to join, regardless of clan status. Warrior Cats of FreeRealms Sunrise Discord link: https://discord.gg/rcpFysn - FreeRealms Sunrise Roleplay Servers: There are two current known roleplay servers for the FreeRealms Sunrise roleplay community. One has been made by Royal, Derpy, Betta, Akai, and I, and the other is made by Alex Realms and Balto. Royal's is more for connecting and Alex and Balto's is more for in-character. Anyone is welcome to both and can be in both. (Royal) FRS: Roleplay Server Discord link: https://discord.gg/ZN79YC (Alex) FreeRealms Sunrise In-Character Server Discord link: https://discord.gg/MDB5ga And the final reason why I decided to post this comment here since this part concerned my former clan. - Warrior Cats of Blazingfire Clan's Status: After much long debate with myself, I have decided that Blazingfire Clan will no longer be run by me, for I want to start a new journey and I see myself unfit to be leader of this clan. The other reason is that Night Star was killed off when FreeRealms ended. I have decided to not bring her back as I will continue as a new warrior cat oc. If Golden, if she sees this, wants to restart it, please message me on my message wall or discord to let me know. If Darlene (aka Riverleaf, Wolf, Dusk), if she sees this, you are also free to restart it. Please message me on my message wall or discord to let me know. It does sadden me to let go of the clan I once led, but I know it would be better off in the other leaders' hands. - My Status: As mentioned in the last section, I have continued as a new warrior cat oc named Blossompelt. I have currently not called a clan home. Blossompelt will be my main. Selena, who is my wolf oc, will be thrown away in a trash bin when FreeRealms Sunrise opens. I have no desire to continue playing as her. I am in a vampire clan led by Royal and Derpy. The character that will be in it will be named Athena. Athena will be my alt. - Sidenote: I do much prefer to be messaged on Discord as I am far more active on Discord then wiki. This is my first time since 2015 to write on a Wiki. Thank you. -Blossompelt. (Selena, Night Star). My discord: Selena#5815 I will also put this on a separate page just for the sake of it, excluding the last few bits. Have a good day and I hope to see you on FreeRealms Sunrise. Disclaimer: as mentioned I am not affilated with FRS or the other servers and wikis except for Royal's server.